Loki's Broken Soul
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Post Avengers fic, after Loki escapes from his prison in Asgard he is taken prisoner again by someone else. A month later Jane finds Loki beat up and passed out on her porch, while he had been missing Loki had been beaten and violated causing him to become pregant and broken. Eventual Lokane, rated because of harsh language while also mentioning rape and torture.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Thor or any other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Author's Note: This fic will metion sex both consinsual and non consinsual along with some harsh language sometimes and mentions torture, you have been warned.

Chapter 1

Loki stumbled around covered in blood and bruises while he was ripping the threads that bound his lips together from his mouth. After his failed attempt at trying to take over Midgard, Loki was taken to Asgard and made a prisoner. He had thought that things were going well for him when he was able to escape not that long after he had arrived, but it didn't take long for someone else to make him their prisoner instead. The only reason why Loki had stayed a prisoner this long was because he was forced to wear a collar that bound his magic. Loki shuddered at what happened to him while he was a prisoner this time, his warden spent most of his time beating and raping him.

The thought of that vile person thrusting in and out of Loki while he tried to scream shattered Loki's soul and almost did the same to his mind. Which made it where that night Loki was able to trick one of the guards by making him think that he was sick so he could get the keys to his collar and escape. As if it was punnishment for pretending to be sick, Loki fell in his knees and threw up.

Please don't let this be what I think it is, thought Loki horror as he slowly stood up again. Right now he needed to find somewhere safe that he could heal and the longer he stayed here, it felt like it would be very likely that Loki would be a prisoner again soon. Please take me somewhere safe, thought Loki as he closed his eyes and teleported, but before he could find out where he was, Loki passed out.

* * *

Jane was tapping on the steering wheel of her car while humming along with the song on the radio. She looked over and saw Steve Rogers sitting in the passenger seat. Ever since Loki had broken out of his Asgardian prison a little over a month ago, the Avengers had been acting as guards for Jane, each one would take turns spending the day with her because even though she was no longer dating Thor, the prince of Asgard felt like she needed to be protected from Loki who had supposedly said that he would pay her a visit.

Today her Avenger guard was Steve Rogers, the brave Captain America who was the hero of World War II. Jane found him to be very likable and charming as well as a little naive about the modern world. She also knew that she wouldn't hear the end of how jealous Darcy would be about Jane spending the day with Steve Rogers who was what Darcy called a real hottie. While Jane liked him, she wasn't really attracted to him like that.

As Jane pulled into the driveway she let out a gasp of shock when she saw a bloody heap on her porch. Before Steve could stop her, she jumped out of the car and ran over to it and she saw that it was Loki whom she recognized from the footage from the Battle of Manhatan. "Steve, it's Loki and it looks like he really needs help. He has been hurt really badly," called out Jane who knelt next to him so she could get a better look at him.

His face was covered in bruises and his lips were a bloody mess along with his nose being broken a couple time. His clothes looked like it had been though a shreder, the entire left leg of his pants was gone and his boots were missing too. His hair was messy and it looked like it had been a long time since it had been washed along with some stubble that was starting to grow on his face. There was also some red mark on his neck like some sort of collar used to be there. But the most distubring part was that Loki was lying in a puddle of his own blood.

Steve ran over to them while pulling a cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans. "Fuck, he needs to go to the hospital. I am going to take him to the car and you should call Thor, tell him to meet us at the hospital," said Steve as he handed her the cell phone. Jane didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that Steve used such a harsh curse word or that he had a cell phone.

"Does Thor have a phone and more importantly, does he know how to use it," asked Jane while steve was picking up Loki. While Steve was holding Loki bridal style, the sorcer prince softly whimperd in pain as a couple tears fell from his closed eyes.

"Yeah, Thor's cell phone stored on it and he knows how to use it because Tony Stark taught him how to use it, but from what I heard it took a lot of time and broken phones. Just call him and tell him that Loki is injured and is being taken to the hospital so he should meet us there," said Steve who was now carrying Loki bridal style, an action that Loki wouldn't have allowed if he wasn't passed out. After calling Thor, Jane quickly ran to the car where she saw Loki was lying in the back seat. Instead of getting in the driver's seat, Jane got into the back seat and put Loki's head in her lap. Steve then got into the car and started to drive to the hospital like a mad man.

* * *

Once they were at the hospital Loki had some exams done to him to see what was wrong with him, before he was taken to a private room. Now Jane found herself sitting by his bed while clutching one of his hands while Steve was waiting outside Loki's room for Thor. "I had told that Thor that I would pay you a visit, I just didn't think that it would be like this," said a soft accented voice that pulled her out of her thoughts.

She looked down and saw that Loki was now awake. In spite of the joking tone of voice he had there was a look of pure agony on his face and slight tremors in his body. It seemed like something really bad happened to him and it left him broken. Jane then reached over and stroked his hair thinking that it would be a form of comfort. But instead he pulled away with a look of horror on his face.

"Don't touch me like that," screeched Loki as the glass window shattered.

Just then Steve walked into the room. "Thor is here, but he isn't alone," said Steve. Before he could say anything else, Steve was pushed out of the way and Thor strode into the room.

"I refuse to go back to Asgard just so I can go back to being a prisoner and pariah," said Loki with conviction in his voice in spite of his state of mind.

"Brother, you are a prisoner of Asgard and you need to serve your sentence," said Thor as if he was scoling a child and not a man that was only a couple of years younger than him.

"Quiet Thor, let your brother explain his reason," said an older man with a patch of gold over one of his eye sockets who had just followed Thor into the room and had a woman hanging off of his arm. This must me Odin and his wife, thought Jane in surprise. From what Thor had told her, it had been a very long time since Odin had come to Earth, so a move like this proved that he cared deeply about Loki.

"Mother, father, I have been shamed, I don't deserve to go to Asgard because of that," said Loki softly as the doctor walked into the room.

"What is my son talking about," demanded Odin as he pointed his spear at the man while Frigga walked over to Loki so she could comfort him.

"Your son had been brutally raped multiple times and there is something else strange, we did tests on him and it looks like he is pregnant," said the doctor. It seemed like it should be impossible to be, but then again she had read in one of the myths that Loki had at one point gotten pregnant with an eight legged horse. Everyone then turned towards Loki when they heard a strange sound coming from him. Loki had started crying and he had burried his face into his pillow most likely because he had felt shame over what he had been through and hated that it had to revealed to everyone like this. Frigga then knelt next to Loki as she started to rub his back while humming a comforting song.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Thor or any other charcter in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 2

A week later Loki was able to leave the hospital because most of his injuries had been healed. For some reason Thor had called Jane this morning and asked for him to meet him there. Today the Avenger with her was Bruce Banner who decided to wait for Jane because he thought that Loki wouldn't be very comfterable around Bruce who supposedly did something to Loki while he was the Hulk during the battle of Manhatan. Once outside of her car Jane was able to see that Thor was waiting for her by the hospital door and unlike the last time he was at the hospital, he was now wearing Earth clothes. "I am here, why did you call me and ask me to come here," said Jane.

"I don't know why, but Loki came to you for some reason so I think that he felt that he would somehow feel safe with you. Since he refuses to come home and father refuses to force him because of the delicate condition that Loki was in, I thought that it would be a good idea for Loki to stay at your place while he is pregnant if it is alright with you. I told Loki about the idea and he seemed pretty happy with that idea," said Thor.

"Alright, he can stay as long as he wants and I will make sure that he has everything that he needs, he just need to know that I will be out of the house a lot during the weekend because of my job so he could be in the house alone a lot," said Jane who felt bad about this thought because Loki might do something to harm himself while she was gone, she just hoped that his unborn child would be enough to keep him from doing something like killing himself, but she couldn't abandon her job as the professor at the local university that SHIELD had gotten for her.

"That is alright, Loki usually keeps to himself and he won't harm himself because of his unborn child," said Thor.

"How is Loki doing," asked Jane as they walked into the hospital.

"I had thought that he was doing better, but the doctors and nurses told me that Loki would scream in his sleep for the first couple of nights and after that Loki refused to sleep. Also he has been thorwing up a lot, but that is to be expected because of his condition," said Thor.

Jane then saw Loki sitting in the waiting room. He was wearing Earth clothes that looked more like something that Thor would wear and if Loki had been in his right mind he never would have worn them. It was a plaid shirt that was at least in greens and blues along with a black shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. His hair was in a short ponytail and the stubble on his face was a little longer than the last time she saw him. Jane could also see what Thor meant about Loki refusing to sleep since there were heavy dark circles under his eyes.

"Hey Loki, I have a couple hours before my afternoon classes and I thought it would be a good idea if we went shopping for a little bit so you can get new clothes and other things that you need," said Jane which caused Thor to smile since Thor had told her that Loki had loved shopping and was using it to hopefully start a conversation with Jane. But all Loki did was silently shrugged. What were you thinking Jane, he has been violated and you think that a fucking shopping trip would make him feel better, thought Jane.

"I know that I won't be very good company, but thank you for coming up with something that you think will make me happy," said Loki softly which caused Jane to smile.

* * *

After the shopping trip where is it was mainly Jane showing Loki clothes that she thought would look good on him and Loki would just say nothing, so Jane had to pretty much pick out the clotes on her own. Thankfully Thor gave her the credit card that Tony Stark provided for the Avengers so she didn't have to use any of her money. Bruce on the other hand, stayed at a safe distance while Loki would keep looking back at him hoping that he wouldn't suddenly turn into the Hulk.

When Loki was at Jane's house since Jane had to go to her job and Bruce had to fight as the Hulk to help the Avengers fight some new villain, Loki decided to look around the place. It was a small and cozy place with one bed room. Jane told him that they would share the bed room while whichever Avenger that was assingned to look after them would sleep on the fold out couch. When he went to the bed room, he found the bags from the store waiting for him, he pulled out a razor and stuff that Jane called shaving cream since he decided that it should be time for him to shave. He then went to the bathroom that was attached to the room.

After appyling the shaving cream on his face, he started to run the razor over his skin until it was smooth. He then splashed water on his skin to clean off the rest. When he pulled his hair out of his ponytail, his fingers brushed his hair. He then became sick at the thought that while he was violated, the man that did this to him would either violently tug on his hair or softly stroke. Not only was pain used to tortue him, pleasure was also used forcing Loki to think that both were equally vile. I have to get rid of this feeling, thought Loki as he dug through the drawers.

He smiled when he pulled out a pair of scissors. This is what I need, thought Loki before he started to chop off locks of his hair until only stubble was left. Once there was only stubble on his head, he applied the shaving cream to his head. After that, he ran the razor over his head until there was only a smooth bald scalp left, he then splashed water on his head before he left the room so he could lay down on the bed while staring at the celing while not falling asleep.

The hours dragged by and it became night, Loki then head two cars drive in the driveway. "Loki, both me and Bruce are home. I also brought dinner for us," called out Jane. Loki didn't really want to eat, but he had to think of the baby. He placed his hand on his stomach thinking about the baby growing in there. No matter how you were created, I will always love you, my child, thought Loki as he stood up and left the room.

Author's Note: In the next chapter Jane and Bruce see what Loki did to himself while they were gone and Jane decides that not only should she give him a place to live, she would find a way to help him.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Thor or any other characters in the Marvel universe.

Chapter 3

"I am sorry that I had to leave like that, but the Avengers needed the other guy to break into Dr. Doom's palace because he locked himself in his palace and threatend to release some new biological weapon that he just made," said Bruce as he pulled out three plates.

"Do you think that Doom is the father of the baby, he sounds like someone that would use rape to break and dominate a person. He also is arrogant enough to think that it would be a great achivement to do that to Loki who most people believe is a god," said Jane as she pulled out containers of food from the Olive Garden out of the bag she brought into the building. She didn't know what Loki would like, so she got all of her favorite dishes so he could try out a little of each.

"It is possible, but I don't think so," said Bruce as he set the plates on the table.

"Could it be one of those aliens that Loki used to work for, I remember that Thor told me that Loki screamed that he couldn't go back to Asgard because those aliens would come and tear it apart just so they could get Loki and punish him which was why Tony had that metal muzzle put on him," said Jane as she shuddered thinking about watching the vicious attack on New York City a few months ago. They seemed like a group of people that would do anything to Loki if they felt like he had failed them.

"I would agree with you on that, but the Chitauri as Loki and Thor called them don't breed sexually. The scientists of SHIELD did tests on the corpses of the Chitauri and it is believed that they most likely lay eggs," said Bruce which caused Jane to laugh at the thought of those vicious looking Chitauri laying eggs like a chicken.

"Do you think that these Chitauri have another humanoid ally that Loki didn't know about, when Loki escpaed Asgard, the Chitauri caught him and let this ally torture Loki after they found a way to bind Loki's powers so he couldn't fight back," said Jane as she placed her hand on her neck thinking that the red marks on Loki's neck might have come from some device that would bind his magic.

"That is very possible, in fact I think that would be the most likely thing that could have happened," said Bruce.

"Do you need any help," said Loki as he walked into the dinning room. Jane looked up and her jaw dropped as he eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"Loki, your hair," said Jane as she touched her locks of hair. Loki had shaved off all of his hair, these wasn't even in stubble left, only a smooth bald scalp. There was something strangely attractive about Loki being bald, but it still shocked her and she still preffered his shoulder length hair.

Loki nervously held his elbow as he let out a shaky breath. "I had a flashback of the person who violated me viciously tugging on my hair. It made me horrificly sick and the only way I could get rid of that feeling was to get rid of my hair. I don't want to talk about it right now and I just need to eat for my baby," said Loki as he sat down at the tale and started to put food on his plate. Jane realized that the sick feeling that Loki had was what caused Loki to scream at her like that when she reached out and touched his hair at the hospital when he first woke up.

As they were eating dinner Jane kept looking at Loki. He was eating in a very mechanical manner like he was just eating for the sake of eating and didn't even care what it tasted it like. In fact Jane believe that if it wasn't for the baby growing inside of him, he wouldn't be eating at all. I wish that there could be some way that I could help him, thought Jane.

She then thought about one of her friends from college who was now psychiatrist that had an office close to where Jane worked. If she could get Loki to go there and get therapy it was possible that it would be for the best if he went to therapy, it might be able to help him. She would probably have to talk to him about it when they were alone.

* * *

Later that night Loki was lying on the bed of the room that he was now sharing with Jane while Jane was taking a shower. Thankfully Loki had been defiled on the stone floor on the dungeon so he would be able to at least lay down on the bed. But so far he had been unable to to fall asleep. He kept thinking that someone would burst into the roomand take him away so they could put him through that torture again. His greatest fear was that his captors would force him to have an abortion, no matter how they were concieved he would always love his childern and the thought of his unborn baby being murdered caused him emotional pain which made a couple of tears to fall from his eyes.

He was pulled out of this thoughts when he heard Jane walk out of the bathroom. "Loki, I was wondering why out of all the places that you could go to after escaping your captors, you chose my home. Not that I am complaining, I really do like having your around," said Jane as he got into the bed and lay down close to him. Loki gave Jane a weak smile as he wiped away his tears thinking about how Jane was actually happy to have him with her.

"After I found a way to escape my captors, all I could really think about was that I needed to find somewhere safe safe that I could also get help from, my magic chose this place and brought me here," said Loki as he turned over so he could look at her. He didn't know why, but as he was looking at her he kept thinking about how pretty he found Jane.

"I was thinking that I could help you if you are willing to listen to me," said Jane who reached over but just let her hand hover over his head like she feared that touching him would cause him to go into a panic attack like the last time she touched him.

"What kind of help are you thinking about," asked Loki as he took her hand and placed it on his head. He was pleased to see that when he allowed someone to touch him it didn't cause him to become sick or fall into a panic attack.

"I have a friend from my days in college, who is a therapist. She is a type of doctor who you talk to about your problems and she can help you figure out ways to deal with them," said Jane.

"What kind of Midgardian foolishness is this, a warrior must suffer in silence," said Loki as Jane started to rub his scalp with her thumb.

"Suffering in silence is never a good thing especially not in your condition, it could cause you physical and emotinal pain which is bad for both you and your unborn baby," said Jane.

"I will go, only for my bab. But you must promise to come with me," said Loki.

"Of course, I will come with you. I was thinking that you could come with me tomorrow so you could help me with my classes. We can go to therapy between my morning and afternoon classes. We can even go somewhere to get something to eat," said Jane.

"Thank you, I don't know why, but I feel safe whenever I am around you," said Loki softly as he placed his head in the area between her neck and shoulder.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to be a babysitter to your ex girlfriend and your demented adopted brother," said Natasha as she glared at Thor.

"My brother has been hurt and refuses to go back to Asgard because he feels shamed," said Thor.

"Then chain him up and put that muzzle on him like last time," said Natasha who didn't really want to spend the day with Loki tomorrow.

"That wouldn't be wise, I was with Jane one time when she came to visit Loki at the hospital and he seemed like he was about to have a panic attack, if we try to force him like we did last time it could have a very horrific effect on him, on us, and worst of all on Earth," said Clint as he looked from the arrows he was making.

"I could cause harm towards his unborn baby if we tried to force him and that baby will be either my niece or nephew. Besides you are not getting out of your duty to Jane and Loki tomorrow," said Thor as he placed his hand on the handle of Mjolnir.

"You can't really believe that Loki was raped and is now pregnant. Loki is a master liar and manipulator," said Natasha.

"How dare you say that, my brother is a liar, but he would never lie about something like that," shoulted Thor.

"Calm down bigy guy, Tasha is only bad because Loki threatened Clint and called her something called a mewling quim. Tasha, the tests prove that Loki is pregnant and it was caused by rape. You are going to do our duty and be quiet about it," said Tony as he stood between Thor and Natasha.

Natasha didn't say anything, but she believed that those tests could have been faked by Loki's magic so he could get people on his side before he attacked. I will prove that Loki is lying, thought Natasha.

Author's Note: Don't worry, Loki's hair will eventually grow back. In the next chapter Natasha is going to confront Loki and try to make him say that he is faking everything.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Thor or any other character in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 4

The next morning Loki woke and after getting over the shock that he had actually had been able to fall asleep, he noticed that his head was resting on Jane's chest. Loki blushed at the fact that he was doing such an intimate act with Jane. In fact the only other person he had done this with was Sigyn who was the woman that he had almost married before she tragically died many years ago. In fact Loki had to admit that Jane looked like Sigyn. Maybe that is why I was so drawn to her and wanted to gain protection from her, thought Loki before he got out of the bed. When he made his way to the bathroom and pulled off his shirt. When he saw his reflection there was a small bump already forming on his stomach and he blushed even more when he saw to very small bumps starting to from on his chest that would be used to feed his babies when they were born.

Unlike the time when he had gotten pregnant with Sleipnir when he was helping Asgard, he knew that when he started to have these changes happen to his body this early was because he had more than one baby in his body. It happened when the Frost Giant witch, Angerboda put a curse on Loki which caused him to become pregnant with three monsters that she hoped to use to destroy Asgard. But because of the love that Loki showed his children, Fenrir, Jorgumandr, and Hela refused to destroy their father's home. To Loki it didn't matter that his children were a wolf, a serpent, and a young woman that was half corpse, he loved them dearly and in spite of how these babies were made, he would love them just as much too.

"I knew that you were faking your pregnancy, no one would be showing at such an early stage. You even gave yourself fake breasts and I am surprised that a vain man like you would shave off his hair to make the lie believeable," said Natasha who was standing in the doorway, Loki looked over and saw that Jane was still asleep.

"How did you get in here," asked Loki as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bruce let me in before he left and I am going to prove that you are faking this," said Natasha as she pulled out a knife. Loki honestly couldn't blame Bruce for letting Natasha into the house he wouldn't have known that she would be acting like this. While Loki could fight Natasha, he felt a little bit of fear when he saw the knife in her hand.

"I know that this is going to sound odd, but this isn't fake I am really pregnant. The reason why my body is changing like this so early is because I am pregnant with more than one baby," said Loki desperately.

"I am going to cut you open and I will be proven right when I find nothing in there. You are nothing but a bald freak now, I don't know why we ever saw you as a threat," sneered Natasha as she started to walk towards him. A loud sound then filled the room and Natasha clutched her hand as she dropped her knife. She screamed in pain as the hand started to bleed. Loki looked over her shoulder and saw that Jane was now awake and saw that she was holding a Midgardian device called a gun.

"Get out of here right now and I never want to see you again," said Jane through gritted teeth.

"Good, I don't want to protect anyone who is willing to give sanctuary to Loki," said Natasha before she left.

* * *

When Jane woke up and saw Natasha threatening to cut out the baby inside Loki, she was actually happy that SHIELD had insisted on making Jane carry a gun. Even though Loki could have defended himself, she quickly grabbed the gun that was stored in her nightstand and shot the hand that was holding the knife. When Natasha had left, Jane walked over to Loki so she would be able to give him comfort. It was then that she noticed the changes in Loki.

"Is that why you seemed to prefer only baggy clothes when we were shopping, your body is already changing for the pregnancy," said Jane softly.

"Yes, my body will be like this until my babies are ready to be weaned from breat milk," said Loki.

Even though Loki was trying to remain calm, she could tell that he was still shaken about what had happened. "Would you like to stay here today, I will be able to cancel my classes for today and I am sure that my friend would be willing to bring the appointment here," said Jane.

"Yes, I also have another request," said Loki quietly.

"What is it," asked Jane.

"I want my brother," said Loki with a tremor in his voice.

"Of course," said Jane before she left so Loki could change his clothes. First Jane got onto her lap top and posted that her classes would be canceled for today while she was talking to her friend on the phone who was willing to make a house call for a friend. Now I need to call Thor, thought Jane.

Thor quickly answered the phone after one ring like he was expecting her to call him. "Jane, Natasha came here with a bloody hand and told us that you had shot her hand and said that you never wanted to see you in her home ever again, she is claiming that you were jealous but you are not like that at all," said Thor who sounded very confused.

"I am not jealous of that vixen, I am also sure that she failed to tell you that she wanted to cut open Loki because she believed that he was faking his pregnancy," said Jane.

"No, she failed to mention that, is Loki alright," asked Thor.

"He wants to see you," said Jane.

"I will leave right now," said Thor right before he hung up the phone.

* * *

While Thor would have wanted to yell at Natasha, he knew that Loki needed him more at this point. After picking up some donuts, Thor made his way to where Jane was staying. The first thing he saw was Jane waiting for him on the porch. "Loki is waiting for you inside," said Jane as she led him into the small building.

After Thor walked into the kitchen and placed the breakfast on the table, Loki quickly walked over to Thor and threw his arms around him. Thor quickly noticed the changes to Loki's body and the fact that Loki now had a hairless head, but he didn't say anything. He just stood there while rubbing Loki's back with one hand and Loki's head with the other while Thor's shirt started to become wet with the tears that Loki was shedding at the time. In fact seeing Loki like this made Thor shed a couple tears of his own.

"I brought breakfast and coffee, don't worry I brought you tea with milk and honey just like you like it," said Thor.

"Good, I hate the bitter beverage," said Loki who was starting to calm down. Thor then draped his arm on Loki's shoulder as he led Loki to the table as Jane watched them with a smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 5

When Loki was done eating breakfast, Thor led him to the living room. When Loki sat down on the couch, Thor sat by him and started to rub the small bump on Loki's stomach. "I remember when you used to beg for me to rub your pregnant stomach, I am not causing you discomfort by doing this," asked Thor who was worried that he was making Loki sick.

"No, it feels very good," said Loki as he placed his head on Thor's shoulder.

"Brother, please forgive me for trying to force you to return to Asgard," said Thor.

"I forgive you," said Loki hoping that he would someday have the courage to tell his brother what the Chitauri and their new ally did to him.

Just then Jane and another woman walked into the room. The new woman had long red hair. She also wore a green sweater and black pants.

"Loki, this is the friend I was telling you about, her name is Jean Grey. She decided to come early since she didn't have any earlier appointments," said Jane.

"Jane told me about you, I promise that no matter what you tell me I won't condemn you for what you did in the past. I am what you call a mutant and I can use my powers to help you tell your story so we can help you," said Jean as she knelt in front of Loki and took his hands in her hands.

Loki then started to feel calm and he had the desire to tell them everything. "Before we start, would you like for Thor and Jane to leave or do you want them here," asked Jean.

"I want them here. It all started when I fell off of the Bifrost, a rainbow road that connects the Nine Worlds. I landed on a dark and cold world. I thought that I was going to die, but the Chitauri found me and made me their prisoner.

"When their leader, Thanos found out who I was, he wanted to use me to take over Midgard and other worlds. I refused because all I wanted was to make my family happy and I knew that this wouldn't be the way to do it. That was when the torture started.

"While I was tortured, I would cry out for you, mother, or father. But no one came to save me," said Loki.

"If I had heard you, I would have come to save you," said Thor.

"I know that now, but at the time it hurt that no one would come to save me. But I refused to break even under their worst tortures. It was then that Thanos decided that it would be better to control me instead of trying to convince me to join them," said Loki who trembled in spite of his calm mood.

"I should have realized that something was wrong when I saw that your eyes were icy blue instead of the usual jade green," said Thor.

"I knew what I was doing, but I couldn't control my actions. I finally gained control when the Hulk monster flung me around the room and my head hit the ground. I wanted to run away, but the Avengers made me their prisoner. While I was waiting for my trial in Asgard, I ran away because I feared that the Chitauri would come and while I didn't care what they did to me, I didn't want any harm to come to my family. While I was traveling between worlds, the Chitauri made me their prisoner again.

"They were angry at my failure and I was now going to be put under their custody of their new ally who was now going to punish me. They then placed a collar on my neck that bound my powers and I found out the new ally they gained while I was on Midgard was the Dark Elf, Malekith when he walked into my cell," said Loki.

"Who is Malekith," asked Jane.

"He is a powerful sorcerer who is my rival. His hatred for me is so great that I knew that he wouldn't be merciful to me. His first action was to sew my lips shut since he knew that it would bring back painful memories. He then took off my clothes and started to touch me everywhere. When he made his first thrust into me, I tried to scream, but I couldn't.

"While he was raping me, he touched me in that area between my legs until I grew hard. Thanos and the Chitauri laughed at me as I was forced to feel pleasure while I was crying. For the next month Malekith would come into my cell at random times in the day and would rape me until I was a bloody mess on the ground while I cried. It got the point where even someone stroking my hair would make me feel sick," said Loki as tears stung his eyes.

"That is why you shaved off your hair, it brought back painful memories when your touched your hair," said Jane.

"Also rape victims will do something like shave their head to make themselves less sexually appealing," said Jean. Loki quietly nodded at what he had just heard.

"While I was going through this, I knew that I had to get away. At the time I didn't know that I was feeling this because Malekith had just gotten me pregnant. One night, I pretended to be sick and fought when the guard when the foolish guard removed my collar. I fought until I was able to escape. I knew that I had to go somewhere safe and my magic took me to you Jane," said Loki.

Reliving those memories made Loki feel sick. I am going to thorw up, thought Loki who stood up and started to run towards the bathroom. Before he could make it, he fell to his knees and started to throw up. When he was done, he just lay in the puddle of vomit and cried.

"Go, let me help him," said Jane.

"Alright, is it alright if we have more sessions, I really want to help him," said Jean.

"Of course," said Jane. When they were alone, Jane knelt next to Loki and gathered him into her arms. When Jane started to sing, he felt his tears slowly stop.

How does she know this song, thought Loki as he clung to Jane. This was a song that Sigyn would sing to him when he was sad. There was a connection between Jane and Sigyn, Loki just had to find it.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 6

When Jean led Thor into the kitchen, the Prince of Asgard could tell that the younger mutant was quite angry right now. "I don't know who I am more angry at for how Loki is right now, the Chitauri or the people of Asgard," said Jean as she sank into one of the chairs.

"The Chitauri tortured Loki and made him their puppet, Asgard gave him a home. How dare you compare the Chitauri and the Asgardians," said Thor with an edge of anger to his voice.

"I compare the two people because many people outside of his family tortured him and I know what I am talking about because I was able to look inside of his mind. If you want to know the truth, this wasn't the first time that has been raped either, ask your friend Fandral how he forced Loki to turn into a woman when they were teenagers and took away his virginity because he refuses to see Loki as a real man. But when he found out that this had gotten Loki pregnant, he forced Loki to take a potion that forced Loki to have an abortion because he didn't want anyone to find what he did. To this day Loki still fears that someone will put him through this when he finds out that he is pregnant.

"Also did you really think that Loki likes kinky horse sex? He was forced to turn into a mare and distract that stallion because of a bet that your father made about a wall around Asgard that involved a woman named Freya. Did you know that Freya's twin brother seemed to believe that it was Loki's fault that your father made that bet and threatened to kill him unless he found a way to keep the Frost Giant from getting Freya? I will give your father credit, he didn't know that Loki would do this and was very caring to Loki when he found out what happened to him. In spite of all that happened to Loki, he was still able to love the child that was created from that disgusting union.

"I am surprised that after all that Loki went through, he was able to last this long without breaking. But those sick bastards that you called the Chitauri and that elf called Malekith were what caused Loki to break. But now I think that there is a way to pick up the pieces and fix him if you and Jane are there for him. Usually I wouldn't think that having him with Jane would be a good idea since he is starting to believe that Jane is his dead fiancé, but Jane is actually doing Loki a lot of good and I think that if we tried to keep them apart, it would make it to where Loki couldn't be fixed at all," said Jean sadly.

Thor flinched a little when he thought about Sigyn, a young woman that Loki fell in love with when they were younger. She was such a kind soul and she made Loki very happy, but she was murdered by a Frost Giant that found his way into Asgard which was what caused Loki to hate Frost Giants especially when he found out that he was one of them. It was also at that time that Jane looked exactly like Sigyn and he wondered if this was what caused Loki to become so angry when he saw that he was in a romantic relationship with Thor.

"I was also thinking that it would be a good idea for Loki and Jane to be moved to the Avengers Tower in case the Chitauri find a way to come back to Midgard and if Loki living at the Avengers Tower then it will be easier for us to protect him," said Thor, what was now called the Avengers Tower was what used to be Stark Tower and it was one of the most secure places in Midgard not counting SHIELD headquarters, but they didn't want Fury to know about Loki being here because the man didn't like Loki at all and wouldn't even listen to the fact that he was controlled. It also didn't help that Natasha lived there too.

"I think that it would be a very good idea for Loki to be somewhere that he can be safe," said Jean with a smile. While Jean left Thor made his way to the living room so he could talk to Jane and Loki about his idea.

* * *

After Loki had stopped crying, Jane just let Loki lay in her arms while she rubbed his smooth scalp, while she liked the feeling of his bald head, she hoped that he would someday grow his hair out again. Jane was also thinking about the song that she sang to Loki when he was crying, she didn't know what it was and it was also in a language that she didn't know. But something in her mind told her that this song would make Loki feel better and somehow even though this was the first time she sang it, she was able to sing the entire song.

Loki then quickly sat up when Thor walked into the room. "Sinc the Chitauri might try to find a way to come back to Midgard so they could make Loki their prisoner again, I think it will be a good idea if you and Loki move into the Avengers Tower and do it as soon as we can," said Thor.

"What about Natasha, she lives in the Avenger Tower and I am not very happy with the thought of Loki living in the same building as a woman that tried to cut him open along with mocking the way that he looked," said Jane as she looked over at the vomit stained sweatshirt he was wearing to hide his changing figure.

"The Avengers Tower is quite big and I am sure that we can make sure that Natasha and Loki never cross paths when he is living there," said Thor.

"He is right, I can avoid, but if the Chitauri or Malekith find me, I don't know if I would be able to defend you in the mental state I am in right now and I don't want to see you get hurt. I also don't think that I could go through being their prisoner again either," said Loki as his eyes shined with unshed tears.

"If this is your choice, then I will move to the Avengers Tower with you," said Jane with a smile.

"Thank you, I should change this tunic before we leave," said Loki as he looked down at his vomit stained sweat shirt. Jane then took Loki's hand and helped him stand up.

"I will clean up the floor," said Thor who probably never did a day of work in his life which caused both Loki and Jane to laugh. Jane enjoyed the sound of Loki's laugh and she wished that she could hear it more often.

"Since the Avengers Tower is much bigger than this place you can have your own room, unless you want to continue sharing a room," said Jane who hated to admit it, but she kind of wanted Loki to say that he wanted to share a room with her, she liked the feeling of him lying next to her.

"I would still like to share a room, I don't feel so afraid when I am with you," said Loki as he took her hand. Jane hated Malekith so much that if he was in the hallway right now, she would try to do everything in her power to kill him even though she would be the one to most likely die.

Once inside of the room that they shared at the time Jane helped Loki out of the sweat shirt. They both blushed when one of Jane's hand accidently brushed against one of his developing breasts. Jane felt wore when look a nausea cross Loki's face at such an intimate act. "Forgive me," said Jane.

"It was only an accident," said Loki quietly.

"I have something that you can wear so you don't have to wear sweat shirts all of the time or really loose shirts for a little while," said Jane as she looked through her dresser and found a plain black tank top. It was one of those tank tops that had a bra built in and made a person look thinner. Jan usually didn't wear it because it made her chest too small, but she thought it would be something that Loki would like a lot more and not be as embarrassing as wearing an actual bra. As Loki took the tank top and put it on, Jane worried that it wouldn't fit him since she bought it for herself. But while it was a little tight, it was able to fit him and make the pregnant figure a little less noticeable.

Loki then dug through one of the bags and pulled out a dark green button up shirt that was one of the actual articles of clothing that Loki seemed to pick on his own at the shopping trip. While he put it on and buttoned it up, Jane packed her clothes. Since Loki's clothes were still in the bags, they didn't have to worry about packing anything for him. As Jane's eyes kept drifting over to Loki, she hoped that nothing bad happened to him while the moved to the Avengers Tower.

* * *

After Jane packed up her clothes and Thor helped them pack up her car, Loki now found himself sitting in the passenger seat of the car as Jane drove into the city. Thor decided to stay with them and started to tell Loki about the wonders of video games which he just found out about and wanted Loki to play.

When they got closer to the Avengers Tower, Loki looked at the building and was reminded of what he did while he was under the control of the Chitauri. He also watched as workers were rebuilding the devastated city. This is all my fault, thought Loki as he made himself look away. As he continued to look at Jane, he became more and more convinced that she was connected to his Sigyn, she not only looked like Sigyn, but she also had many of her mannerisms. Just then the car turned into a building that Jane called a garage that was connected to the Avengers Tower so they didn't have to see the city being rebuilt anymore.

The bags of clothing and other stuff that Jane brought along was left in the car and they made their way to the elevator so they could make their way to the top of the building. When the elevator was stopped, Loki was the first to leave, but he instantly regretted it when someone grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. "Will someone explain to me why this motherfucker is back," shouted Nick Fury as he pressed Loki into the wall. Loki could have fought this arrogant man, but the fact that Fury's body was pressed against him left Loki gasping in fear.

"Help me," cried Loki when Jane and Thor got out of the elevator. Thor wanted to help Loki, but he feared if he did anything, it would harm Loki.

"Let him go, can't you see that he is having a panic attack," said Jane with fear in her eyes. Loki was indeed gasping in fear and tremors ran through his body. He was just thankful that he didn't urinate all over himself that would have been the worst way to end this crappy day.

"He is a war criminal and he either needs to be taken back to Asgard or punished. I am just thankful that Agent Romanov is still loyal enough to SHIELD to tell us about this," said Fury. Loki hated to say it, but he wasn't shocked to find out that Natasha was the one to rat him out.

"Let go of him, I never should have told you about this. I thought that he was lying, but I can see that he was telling the truth," said the voice of the last person Loki expected to come to his defense. Fury was also in shock since he let go of Loki and the Prince of Asgard fell to the ground and just sat there. Loki then looked up and saw Natasha walking towards him with a look of empathy on her face. Why is she on my side now when earlier she wanted to cut me open and she was the one who told SHIELD I was here, thought Loki.

Author's Note: In the next chapter Natasha tells Loki why she is now helping him now, Thor confronts Fandral with the knowledge of what he did to Loki, and Loki decides to see if there is a connection between Sigyn and Jane. I know that there is going to be more than one baby, but what genders would you like to see and how many babies should there be.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the Avengers or any other character in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 7

When Tony had gotten off of the phone call with Thor and told everyone that Loki was coming to live at Avenger's Tower, Natasha felt that it was the right thing to do when she told Fury about this. In spite of the changes that Loki had claimed that he did to himself and the fact that his pregnancy was showing, Natasha realized that Loki was a master of deception and illusions. He also seemed to act too proud and tough to be someone who had been tortured the way that he had been. Every time she looked at Loki she remembered the ice cold blue eyes he had when he told her that he was going to have Clint kill her.

Now that she was looking at Loki again as he was huddled on the ground she realized that the true illusion was the proud tough guy act that he had put on when she confronted him with the knife. She also noticed that his eyes were jade green instead of ice blue like when she was interrogating him. Was he controlled by the Chitauri like Clint was, thought Natasha as she got closer to Loki and knelt next to him. When Natasha tried to put a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder he just pulled away. Jane reached towards her purse and Natasha was pretty sure that she had the gun that shot her hand in there. Natasha felt a slight tremor of pain in her bandaged hand as she thought of the gun. "Why should I trust you after how you treated me," said Loki with a very slight tremor in his voice.

"Because I know how you feel," said Natasha.

"What," said Loki with a hint of shock in his voice.

"It all has to do with the training that I had when I was becoming a spy and assassin for Russia. Since many of the missions that I would be sent on involved seducing and sleeping with my targets, they believed that I shouldn't retain my innocence. One night my drink was drugged with some type of drug that left me awake, but kept me from moving or speaking, after that a couple men came into my room and violated me," said Natasha in a voice that was surprisingly calm considering what she was talking about. Everyone in the room had shocked looks on their faces, even Fury, but Loki only looked thoughtful.

"If you were forced to go through something like that, then why were you so willing to believe that I was lying," asked Loki.

"You are known for being a liar, so it is hard for many people to believe you, but that doesn't excuse how I treated you," said Natasha as she reached over and touched Loki's face. Even though he didn't pull away, he still flinched under her hand.

"It is alright, I forgive you," said Loki quietly. Natasha hoped that this was a good sign and she was going to be able to make it up to Loki.

* * *

After Natasha's revelation to Loki, not much happened for the rest of the day which was how Loki wanted it to be. He mainly just spent his time with Jane and helped her with her research. That night he found himself lying next to Jane as she was sleeping, but he was unable to sleep at all because he kept looking Jane because of how much she looked like his dead fiancé, Sigyn. Ever since he noticed how much Jane looked like Sigyn, he wondered if she was Sigyn reborn. But Loki wondered what he would do if he found out that she really was Sigyn reborn. Jane deserved to have a man that would love her emotionally and physically, which was something that Loki didn't know if he could give her. But he still had to know the truth even if he had to see her get with someone else just so she could be happy.

Loki then realized that there was a way for him to see if she really was Sigyn reborn. He remember the technique that Jean used on him that morning. Usually it would take a person many years to learn a technique like that, but Loki was the youngest master sorcerer for a very good reason. Also it seemed like Jean's psychic powers were some sort of magic, so it would be easy for Loki to learn how to master it even in a short amount of time.

Loki then leaned closere to Jane and placed his hand on her forehead. Thankfully it didn't take long for him to start looking through her mind. He was able to all of her thoughts and memories, he was surprised at the kind thoughts that Jane had for him in spite of the short amount of time they knew each other. But if he was going to see the memories of another life, he was going to have to dig deeper into her mind to where the memories of another life would be stored if the person lived another life.

Loki wasn't all that surprised when he started to see memoires of Sigyn's life appear when he went deeper into Jane's mind. She is my Sigyn, but I don't know how to tell her, thought Loki as he pulled himself out of her mind. He then started to run his hands over his face, but made sure that he was still able to peek though the fingers so he could look at her. She is so beautiful, thought Loki.

It was then that he decided that it would be for the best that he never told her the truth. He would be a good friend to her, nothing more, nothing less even if it broke his heart to make this decision since this could be a chance to get back with a woman he loved so much. Now all he had to do was focus on raising the babies that were growing inside of him, but it would be so hard for him to do that now he knew the truth.

* * *

While the other Avengers were staying at the Tower, Thor decided to spend the night at Asgard and come back to Midgard to protect Loki the next day. While Thor didn't spend that much time in Asgard because of his duty as an Avenger, he knew that he had to be in Asgard for this because of what he had heard about Loki from Jean. Now that he heard what she had told him about Loki, it was disturbing for Thor to see that many of the Asgardians seemed to despise Loki very much, it made him worry that what she told him about his friend Fandral was true. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Fandral alone since that meant that he didn't have to confront Fandral in front of a crowd.

"Thor my friend how are you," asked Fandral.

"I have heard some disturbing rumors about you and my brother," said Thor who decided that it would be better to just get it over with. But his heart sank when he saw the guilty look on Fandral's face.

"Just because I never saw Loki as a true man and I was never fond of him, it doesn't mean that I would force him to do something that he didn't want to do," said Fandral

"I never said anything specific about what you did to him, your words have proved that these rumors are the truth. I can no longer be your friend, but I will let you live today so your family doesn't have this mark of shame against him. But I will warn you once Loki returns to Asgard, if you go anywhere near him for any reason, I will kill you myself," said Thor as he placed his hand on Mjolnir's handle to prove his point. He felt so much anger at the fact that one of his friends and companions treated his brother in such a horrible manner.

"After all that he did to Asgard, Jotunheim, and Midgard, you still defend the little Frost Midget. I don't know why he inspires such loyalty in you," spat Fandral.

"In spite of what Loki did and the fact that I am not that fond of him, it still doesn't change the fact that he a Prince of Asgard and you harmed him. As a protector of the royal family, I should take justice into my own hands, but I will listen to Thor's judgment and let you live today," said Sif who had just walked over to them. Thor felt very proud of the Warrior Maiden, even though she had every right to hate Loki, she was still going to defend him because it was the right thing to do. At that moment Fandral left probablyt because he didn't want to deal with the two most powerful warriors in Asgard.

"Thank you Lady Sif," said Thor who was hoping that she wouldn't ask him what Fandral did to his brother.

"I won't ask what went on between Prince Loki and Fandral, but I will let you know that if you ever need any help in protecting your brother on Midgard I will be there to help you," said Sif as she gave a bow of respect.

"I would like that a lot," said Thor which caused Sif to give him a smile that he found quite pretty.


End file.
